Promises And Responsibility
by Az The Dragon
Summary: Doctor Cossack was always one to dote someone he loved. He just can't help it. Told from his point of view.


**A/N:** Disclaimers... Disclaimers... how boring. But must be done. I don't own anything but the writing. Forte, Doctor Cossack and everything EXE related belongs to Capcom. Forza belongs to Suraida-Chan from DeviantArt.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Promises And Responsibility

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I know Forte had told me about her, but seeing her was a completely different experience. If upon hearing of her existence had set me to the proverbial seventh heaven, watching her play with whatever she could find had me feel special, lucky and somewhat undeserving of such joy.

I was a grandparent and I was proud of it, as unorthodox as having navis for a family was.

At the moment, Forza was sleeping in a small bed I had created, complete with blankets and a pillow. Perhaps I had gone overboard with it, considering how hard it was to create a digital version of cloth, but I just couldn't help it. I had also asked if she wanted something else before going to bed, but Forte was faster than me and made her lay down. It didn't take long before she was asleep, tired out by all the games she had come up during the day.

After taking my eyes away from her small, sleeping form, I looked at my son. He was still watching her, as if ensuring she was really alright, and although I could not see his face, I had the impression that he was worried.

"Cheer up, Forte," I said, drawing his attention to me. "She's fine and nothing can get past the firewall."

I saw Forte frowning and give his daughter one last glance before giving a dismissive grunt. "Surface viruses are no threat to us. But more importantly…" I then saw him cross his arms and glare at me. "You've been spoiling her. For the entire day."

I blinked at that statement, surprised at how much Forte took in consideration to others' influence on his five-year-old daughter. The thought of my son becoming more responsible made me smile widely. "Perhaps, but you should loosen up a bit," I said, hoping to make my son less tense. "If you are strict with her, she might end up hating you."

There was a moment of silence that made me think I had said the wrong words. However, when I opened my mouth to apologize, I saw Forte sigh and turn away from me. "I just don't want history to repeat itself."

The joy I had felt until now disappeared, and my son's words were so heavy that I felt the pressure of guilt weight my heart down. There was so much regret and pain in our past that I felt blessed that we finally cleared our misunderstanding. "Forte," I called, my voice barely above a whisper. "I won't let that happen again."

A small promise was all I could give. After all, Forte was the strong one, the warrior that could protect his daughter.

Though I was unsure of how much effect my words had on my son, they still made him look at me with calculating eyes. I felt that he was judging me and my ability to not repeat past errors, and I did all I could to stare back with determination.

He must have deemed my answer acceptable because I saw him close his eyes and turn around to look at Forza once again. "I'm holding you onto that."

I smiled, my joy restored upon hearing that my beloved son was willing to trust me on this. I really wanted to show Forza how much I loved and cared for her despite having just met. "I still think you should loosen up a bit," I repeated, hoping that he would at least listen to my advice.

The grunt that came from the speakers of the computer was a mix of frustration and hopelessness. "And you just don't change." If it wasn't for the hint of a smile on Forte's lips, I would have thought that he was getting angry. "Always spoiling the ones you love. You have to draw a line, somewhere."

I actually felt embarrassed that my son was reprimanding me, but I just couldn't help it. I loved to see Forza smile and jump in happiness when I gave her what she wanted. It was fulfilling and I felt that I was more useful that way. I couldn't tell Forte this, but I hoped he could see it with his own eyes.

But maybe Forte was right in saying that I was overdoing it. I should tone it down a little bit, although I couldn't go back onto the promises I made today.

I chuckled at the idea of having Forte see me so lost in my happiness. I never saw him when I went as far as to promise I'd build a special copyroid for Forza, but I have the feeling that he had looked at me with shock, probably wondering if I had finally lost my mind and had become an old coot or a crazy scientist.

"Ah, Forte," I eventually said, making my son raise an eyebrow at me in curiosity. "I'm so glad I have you!"

For a moment, Forte didn't reply to my declaration, but then I saw him give me a gentle smile. It was a really rare occurrence to see such a display of emotion from him nowadays, and I treasured the moment and the memory that came with it. "You want to get that copyroid done as soon as you can," he said to me, his arms crossed under his ever present cloak. "You don't want to make her cry."

I felt my eyes watering, but I held in the tears and nodded gently. "It'll take some time, but a promise is a promise. She'll have that special copyroid." I paused and became almost giddy at the idea of having my granddaughter walk the real world and experience it. "And I'll finally be able to hug her."

"Fine, just don't spoil her."

I gave my son the widest smile my lips were capable of producing. "I know you won't let me."

And truth to be told, I was happy with how things were going.


End file.
